Time Warp
by Rogue1988
Summary: The X-Men find out that Logan was never supposed to become the Wolverine, and Rogue must fix his past. I don't own anything except a laptop and some dirty thoughts FINISHED
1. Let's do the Time Warp again

The Professor's office was silent as they all thought about what they had just heard.

"So…" Rogue was the first to speak up, "You're saying I have to travel back in time and make sure Logan doesn't go through with the experiment and lose his memory."

They were all stunned by what Forge had just told them, but when Rogue said it like that, it seemed even more ludicrous. Scott, Storm and Hank were still in shock when Logan spoke to the professor.

"If that doesn't happen, I might not end up here, right?" Xavier nodded, knowing full well what he was getting at. If Logan wasn't there for Rogue, she would have died in Magneto's machine.

"I need to think about this." Rogue said absently as she stood and left the office.


	2. It's just a jump to the left

Logan paced in his room while Rogue sat on his bed, blankly flipping through a bike magazine.

"Okay." Logan said, making her jump as he sat in front of her and tossed the magazine off to the side. "Let's look at this objectively." She sighed when Logan took her bare hands in his. He always touched her when he wanted to win her over, even before she gained control of her powers.

"If I don't do this, not only do you go through your most physically painful experience to date, but you lose your memory."

"If you do this I lose you." he stated as Rogue rubbed her thumbs back and forth across his knuckles. She knew it would hurt them both, but it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I don't want to lose you either." she said quietly and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "It can't…I can't stay like this when I know it was never supposed to happen." Rogue took her hands back and walked to the window, wishing to God it could stay this way. She loved Logan more than anything in the world, and it killed her to know he wasn't supposed to be in her life. "The sooner I go, the easier this'll be." But when she made to leave, Logan was in front of her, blocking the door.

"Marie-"

"I have to do this." she whispered as she moved passed him to the door. As her hand touched the knob, Logan grabbed Rogue's arm and spun her around, pressing her against the door. Logan's lips crashed down on hers, and although her first reaction was to push him away, he didn't give in. Rogue's whimpers of protest soon turned in to pleasured moans, and the hands pushing at Logan's chest moved up to loop around his neck. Logan pushed Rogue harder into the door, and she moaned again as his hands moved from the small of her back to her hips, and began a slow trail up her sides.

When their lips parted, Rogue rested her head against the door. "Logan…" she half whispered.

"Sshh." he breathed against her neck, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind her ear. She hummed into his ear as Logan's lips caressed her neck, threading her fingers into his hair.

"You can't make me stay." she tried to say smoothly, but Logan's hands were working their way up inside her top. "Logan…" she tried again, but when his teeth grazed her throat, all she could do was whimper.

When Logan pulled back slightly, Rogue took advantage of the extra space. She turned in his arms and went for the door knob again, but discovered she was caged in by the door and Logan's body.

Most people saw him as intimidating, but Rogue had always found Logan's size something of a turn on. He leaned in and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, and growled deep in his throat while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He could smell her arousal and it excited the animal in him to know it was because of him. Logan knew he would have to hold back, he would never let himself hurt her. But feeling her pressed against him drove the Wolverine closer to the surface and Logan began wondering if keeping her here really was a dumb idea after all. At the same time, he needed this - they both did.

"Not yet. Just stay a little while longer." he pleaded with her. She turned in his arms once more, and looked into his eyes as he finished "Just…stay tonight."

She knew she would regret it, but she couldn't help herself. Marie wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and leaned into him, kissing him softly as she did.

He moved them back over to the bed slowly, leaving a trail of clothes behind them as they went. When they reached the bed, Logan spun them around and laid Marie down on the comforter. He admired her toned, flawless body for a few minutes, then followed the blush from Marie's perfect breasts to her stunning face, finally meeting her eyes again. "I love you so much." he said after what seemed like an eternity of just looking at her.

"I love you too." she told him, running her fingers through his think hair. She pulled him down for a kiss and the world melted away. There was nothing but Logan and Marie. The Wolverine and his Rogue.

His hands were roaming Marie's body as his tongue explored her mouth. Logan was rock hard against her abdomen, and her moans and gasps were making him harder. When they parted for air, Marie surprised Logan by declaring "I want you inside me, Logan." He growled again and for a moment Marie thought she had said the wrong thing. Then Logan moved his left hand from her waist to her thigh and pulled it up over his hip. He rubbed his painfully hard cock along Marie's dripping wet folds and swallowed her moans with a heated kiss. Marie wrapped her arms around Logan's heavily muscled shoulders as he slowly entered her, aware that this was her first time. He was watching her face for any signs of discomfort when his cock grazed her g-spot and her muscles clamped down on him. Marie closed her eyes and gasped as her first orgasm washed over her. Logan's hand closed on her thigh with bruising force.

"Well…that was unexpected." He stated after a long pause, noticing the way Marie blushed again.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time." she admitted hesitantly and chewed her lip while her breathing returned to normal. Logan smiled down at her then, and Marie smiled back when he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Good to hear." he said when Marie lifted her other leg and wrapped them both around Logan's waist, allowing him to rest comfortably in the cradle of her hips. Once he was fully inside of her, Logan began to rock gently back and forth. Marie hummed against Logan's throat when his thrusts became slightly harder and he ground his pelvis against her clit each time he sheathed himself in her tight passage.

Logan's thrusts came harder and faster, and before long Marie was arching off the bed and calling his name. He continued to pound Marie's tight pussy, going harder when she dug her nails into his back. She whimpered and for a moment Logan thought he was being too rough, but when he kissed her neck and sniffed her damp skin, all he could smell was her arousal. He soon realised she was getting wetter and moved his right hand down to where they were joined. The hand tangled in Logan's hair pulled tight when he began thumbing her engorged clit.

"Oh God. Logan!" Marie gasped when she came again, her hips bucking wildly. But Logan wasn't finished with her yet. He was still pounding into her and grunting against her lips when she kissed him fiercely. Marie could already feel her third orgasm building as Logan nuzzled her jaw, moving down the side of her neck to her collar bone. "Logan…I need-" She was cut off when Logan nipped at the sensitive flesh of her throat.

"Tell me what you need, Marie." he commanded, and she had no choice but to obey.

"Don't hold back." He raised his head to look in her eyes, making sure that this was what she wanted. "I want to see all of you." There was no sign of her earlier shyness. Logan stilled before he spoke. The sound reverberated through his chest to hers, exciting her further.

"You want the animal, baby?" She nodded, unable to answer him with words. He grinned and leaned down to whisper against her lips. "You got it." He kissed her sweetly then, and pulled out of her painfully slowly. Without warning he slammed back into her tight wetness, swallowing her cries as he pummelled her hypersensitive pussy. Marie could do nothing but moan and whimper incoherently as her third orgasm quickly built low in her abdomen, Logan nipping her neck and collarbone all the while. He swiftly moved to his knees and pulled Marie's left leg up over his shoulder before dropping back down on to his forearms.

"Logan…I-fuck!" Their new position opened her up even more and suddenly Logan was moving deeper inside her with every thrust, deeper than she thought was possible.

He sniffed the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder, then moved to growl in her ear. "You're so close." Logan shifted his weight onto his left arm and his right hand journeyed down Marie's side to where her hip and thigh met. He held on with bruising force as his strokes grew more erratic and intense. "Come with me." A moment later, Marie's inner muscles clamped down on Logan's erupting cock. She screamed something that may have been Logan's name into the hot, wet skin of his shoulder as his sharp teeth broke into the smooth column of her throat.

Logan lifted his head a kissed Marie softly, both still coming down from their high. She tasted the coppery tang of blood on his lips and tongue when he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Logan pulled out of Marie. Instead of collapsing on top of her, Logan turned them over so that Marie lay on his chest. She propped herself up on her forearms, looking thoroughly dishevelled, and Logan wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"That was so amazing. I never thought it could be like that." she told him, almost sadly. Logan threaded a large, rough hand through her hair and whispered against her forehead. "It doesn't have to change."

"Logan, you know that's not true." she said against his chest. Logan was about to argue when he felt her warm tears on his damp, rapidly cooling skin.

"We'll talk about is later, okay?" Marie nodded and settled her head on Logan's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around Marie's delicate frame and buried his nose in her hair, feeling her heart beating in time with his as her breathing evened and sleep claimed her. Much later, Logan was also sleeping soundly in his lovers arms.


	3. And then a step to the right

Logan lay on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow that smelled of Marie. When he rolled over he realised that he was alone. "Marie?" There was no answer. He ran his hand over the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed, only to find them cold. "Shit!" Logan quickly dressed and ran to the Professor's office, taking the stairs four at a time.

"Where is she?" he demanded when he opened the door.

Charles only looked at him sadly and replied, "She's gone. I'm sorry, Logan." He was in a state of shock as he slid down the wall. "She said she didn't want you here when she left." Charles explained and wheeled himself over to Logan. "I suppose it would have been too hard on her."


	4. Put your hands on your hips

Logan drove along the dirt road leading away from the lumberyard, one of his work buddies in the truck and three in the back. They had just finished work and were headed to the only bar in town, arguing about Johnny Cash and Bobby Johnson, when Logan heard Jeff wolf-whistle. Logan turned to see him leaning out of the window, seemingly trying to get someone's attention. When Logan looked back to the road, he caught sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wore an old grey AC/DC t-shirt, 'Back in Black' almost unreadable. Her dark blue jeans were tucked into worn, brown biker boots and a beat-up pack rested on her shoulder. Her hair fell to the small of her back in rich, dark auburn curls, two white locks pulled back to form a sort of halo.

Logan immediately pulled over to the side of the road, normally he would drive straight by a hitcher - they could be dangerous after all - but there was something about this girl; he knew her somehow.

"You boys got room for one more?" she drawled when Logan stepped out. Her question was met with a chorus of "We got room, don't we Logan?" "Oh, we got plenty of room back here." "I'm sure we could squeeze you in."

Logan took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "Where you headed?"

"I don't really know." she said truthfully. "I'm new in town and I'm looking for a place to stay."

Louis stood up in the back of the truck when he spoke. "We're headed into town, Logan." Logan punched him in the back of the knee to make him sit down again.

"Hop in." he told her, and she smiled when Jeff got out and held the door for her.

"Thank you, sugah." He smiled sheepishly and climbed in the back with the rest of the guys.

"I'm Logan. That's Jeff, Steve and Martin." he said as he sat down and closed the door. "Marie. So, you guys work at the lumberyard? There's nothing else outside of town, right?" she asked when Logan started up the truck again.

"Don't tell me," he said "You don't like a man with dirt under his fingernails?" he asked, half-joking. She didn't wear any makeup, although she appeared stunning from all angles. She smelled clean and fresh, and there was something else he couldn't put his finger on - something familiar.

"Actually, I'd prefer a guy who's not afraid of a hard days work. Real men are so hard to come by nowadays." She couldn't help but laugh at Logan's signature raised eyebrow. "What? I spent the last three years with a guy who spent more time thinking about his hair that he did me." she stated and began twirling a thick, auburn curl around her finger.

"What ever went wrong?" Logan asked sarcastically, not really expecting a response.

"He cheated on me with my best friend at the time." she said plainly.

Almost simultaneously, the four men in the back spoke up. "What the what?" "Are you serious?" "How does someone cheat on a girl like you?" "I don't get it!" Logan interrupted them by declaring "Hey, that reminds me-" and sliding the back window closed. "Sorry about that. They can be a little…abrasive."

Just then, the truck started to make a chugga-chugga-ping noise and Logan cursed under his breath. "Sorry. I don't usually swear in front of ladies."

"Don't worry about it. Does this happen often?" she asked when Logan popped the hood and opened his door to get out.

"Only all the time." the men in the back chorused. Logan only glared at them and opened the hood. Marie got out and stood next to him while he tried to fix whatever was wrong. Without thinking, Logan put his hand on the radiator cap to unscrew it, burning his hand in the process. "Ah! Son of a-"

"Oh, are you okay?" Marie's asked, concerned, and watched as the skin on his palm healed before her eyes. "Well, that's a relief." she said, and leaned forward to unscrew the cap her self. Logan noticed her pull the hem of her t-shirt over her hand as she did so.

"What's going on?" "You need Martin to get out and push?" "Oh, that's nice. Volunteer me to push this hunk of junk up a huge, massive hill."

"We're good." Logan called back. "Somebody pass me that big water bottle." Logan watched as Marie placed the cap on the engine cover, somehow catching the bottle Steve threw at him. "You a mutant too?" he asked quietly, and began pouring the water into the radiator.

"Life absorption." she told him, leaning against the front bumper. "When it first manifested, I couldn't touch anybody. Now I can turn it on and off. Like a light switch." Marie was quiet for a minute. "Do they know?" she asked and jerked her thumb towards the back of the truck.

"No. Nobody around here does. And I plan on keeping it that way." He gave her a look anyone else would have found at least a little threatening.

"I can keep a secret. You think I want everyone knowing I have killer skin?" She held out her hand then and Logan shook it.

"Fair enough." With that, she screwed the radiator cap back on and Logan closed the hood.

"Well, I can't say I've ever met a woman who knew which end of a wrench to hold." Martin told Marie when Logan tossed the water bottle to him.

"The mechanic in town is a woman." Steve said, confused by Martin's statement.

"Are you sure?"

"Her name's Jenna." Louis said, bemused.

"I've been calling her Johnny." he admitted after a moments silence. The three other men in the back fell into an uproar of laughter and Logan looked at Marie over the top of the truck.

"I feel like such a nice guy right now." he stated and climbed back into the truck, followed by Marie.

"You're not a nice guy?" she asked with mock innocence.

"Darlin', I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." Logan smirked wolfishly at her and started the truck up again. It was cheesy and she knew it, but that line had always made her laugh. He thought it was a beautiful laugh, like the rest of her: it was deep, genuine and sweet. What she'd said about real men was true of women these days as well. So many of them were fake; fake laugh, fake hair, fake breasts…the list went on. But this girl was 100% natural. She wasn't even wearing perfume. He thought she might be perfect.

Logan switched on the radio to Cab Calloway's 'Minnie the Moocher' and Marie immediately turned it up, announcing "Oh, I love this song!" and began to sing along in her thick Southern drawl.

Logan changed his mind; he didn't think she was perfect, he knew it.


	5. And bring your knees in tight

Almost an hour ago, they had dropped Marie off at the motel and Logan had pulled the truck into the parking lot. The four men had ordered a bottle of whiskey and made their way to their table in the back. Now they were three sheets to the wind at the pool table. Martin had just beat Logan at a game and decided instead of the usual $20 wager, Logan was to try and pick up the prettiest girl there - a bet that made a lot more sense when one was drunk, considering it was mostly lumberjacks and ramblers. Lucky for Logan, Marie had just sat down at the bar. He had noticed her the second she walked in, her sweet scent dancing on the air.

"That's just not fair." moaned Steve when he caught sight of her. Since they saw her last, Marie had showered and changed at the motel. She still had her halo, but now she wore Daisy Dukes and a Metallica t-shirt with her boots.

"I think it's very fair." Logan stated, turning back to the other men. "How's my hair? How do I smell?" he asked ironically.

"Perfect." Louis told him, while Martin answered "Like a rose garden."

"You mean manure?" asked Logan, sounding offended but non-committal. Louis gave him a funny look when he answered.

"Dude, you're paid to sweat. Now go get her, tiger."

Logan just shook his head and approached the bar. "'Nother bottle of Jack?" He noticed the faint blush on the bartender's cheeks when he nodded.

"You alright, Marshall?" he asked with a slight suspicion. Marshall's only response was to slide his eyes in Marie's direction. Logan raised his voice enough to get her attention. "What did you do to the boy?"

"I didn't do anything." Marie giggled. "We were engaging in polite conversation. You might want to try it some time." she finished and downed her shot.

Logan smirked, folded his arms and leaned against the bar. "Well, you're not making this easy for me."

"Making what easy?" she asked and raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Logan thought it strange this girl was exhibiting his trademark, but continued with his mission - never one to give up easily.

"Well," he jerk his thumb in Martin's direction, "Martin over there kicked my ass at a game of pool, and instead of taking my money like a normal person, he instructed me to try and take you home." he finished and Marie stared at him blankly for a few seconds. She turned to face Logan fully then and spoke softly.

"I'm not supposed to go home with strange men." She stood up and closed the distance between them. "But I'd be willing to make an exception."


	6. But it's the pelivic thrust

Marie was thankful for the kitchen table beneath her when her legs gave out. She arched her back as Logan stroked her hard through her soaked panties. Threading a hand through her hair, Logan whispered in her ear.

"You smell so good, so ready." He pressed a heated kiss to her lips and lifted her hips with his right hand.

"Logan, please-" Marie gasped when he moved a thumb under the waistband of her panties, the only thing she still wore, and ripped them from her body. Logan leaned in to capture her lips again as Marie undid his belt, pushing his jeans down over his hips so his hard shaft sprang free.

Logan moved the tip of his aching cock along Marie's pussy, growling against her lips and sending a bolt of pleasure to her hot core. Without warning he thrust into her, holding her hips in an iron grip.

Marie sank her teeth into Logan's lip and he began moving against her, the table creaking beneath them. He started to move harder and faster as she licked the blood from his lips and watched the skin knit itself back together.

When she closed her head eyes and moaned his name, Logan started to wonder about her again. He hadn't given it much thought in the truck, but there was something about her scent, her attitude, that reminded him of… well, him. She had the same 'shit happens' outlook as him, and every time he inhaled her clean, pure scent all he could think was that she belonged to him. Not to mention how free she made him feel. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, but Logan had never let his instincts take over before. Marie was soft and delicate, but he knew he wouldn't break her.

Marie wrapper her legs tightly around Logan's waist to pull him closer and he growled against her neck, moving his left hand under her head as he nipped and sucked her sensitive skin.

"Logan, I-" Logan ground his pelvis against hers crushing her clit and her breath caught in her throat. "I want more."

"You sure, baby?" He lifted his head to look in her eyes and he saw trust and affection; the same things he felt for the strange girl beneath him.

"I want you." she answered steadily, despite the way his hips still moved against hers. "All of you." Logan half smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he pulled out. He chuckled against her lips when she moaned from the loss and untangled his body from hers, turning her over. Logan entered her again and began pounding into her supple body. Marie lifted herself up to rest on her hands, her back arched, her body like that of a tight bow moments before the arrow springs free. Logan gripped her hips like he was afraid she would disappear, pulling her back to him with every thrust.

Marie had never felt so alive, so real. Every sensation was incredible; Logan's hands on her hips, his heavy cock inside her, the scrape of denim on the backs of her thighs. Being with Logan was intoxicating, like drowning in air. Her whole body was on fire in the best way. And despite how he was holding her, the way he was moving against her - inside her - she felt perfectly safe with Logan, even if he wasn't the same man who had saved her life.

Marie's thought process was cut off when Logan snaked his right hand around and down to her clit, roughly massaging the engorged bud. All she could do was moan disjointedly as Logan had his way with her - not that she would have complained had she been compos mentis. Logan leaned forward and inhaled her rich, sweet scent, nuzzling Marie's silky hair and the delicate skin of her neck.

"You're so close, Marie." he breathed against her shoulder. He began rolling his hips, hitting her g-spot with every stroke. "Come with me."

Straining her hips against his increasingly powerful thrusts and rough fingers, Marie screamed out her release as Logan bit into the delicate flesh of her throat and she went lax in his arms. They stayed like that on the kitchen table for a long time, until Logan eventually pulled out of her again, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid Marie down on the bed and rested his weight on top of her, kissing her softly as he did. Marie looked up at Logan with a look of utter contentment on her face. He thought once more how she looked like an angel, her white locks falling over the crown of her head.

"What?" she asked after a few moments, smiling at the way he ran a large, calloused hand gently through her hair.

"You're so perfect." Logan ran his fingers along her jaw and lower lip. Marie took Logan's hand in her own smaller, softer one.

"Logan, I-" she started, but was off by a soft kiss. Holding her tightly to him, Logan lowered his lips to her neck and moved over the bites and bruises there.

"Sleep." he whispered. "We'll talk later." She shifted beneath him, and wrapped her arms around his waist when he relaxed on top of her. Marie was asleep almost straight away and Logan soon followed, his nose buried in her thick, dark hair.


	7. That really drives you insane

It had been three weeks since Marie had walked into Logan's life and changed it for the better. Three weeks since he had told her he loved her. Three weeks since she had broken down in his arms and told him everything.

He didn't know what to think at first. After all, Stryker could have sent her out to keep tabs on him. But eventually, he had seen sense; the way she knew everything about him, the pictures she had of the two of them, the way she spoke of their last night together. Logan didn't need his heightened senses to know she wasn't lying, he could tell by the raw emotion in her voice and eyes. So he had held her while she cried and watched her as she slept.

When Marie awoke it was light outside, and the birds were chirping happily outside the bedroom window. She leaned over Logan's side of the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand, sighed when she realised it was only 6:15, and forced herself out of bed. Wrapping one of Logan's shirts around her, Marie went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Logan had made a fresh pot before he went to work and, feeling that it was still warm, she frowned at the thought that she had just missed him.

Marie was halfway to the bedroom when heavy footfalls were heard on the front porch and she stopped in her tracks. Smiling to herself, Marie made her way to the door, thinking Logan must have forgotten something. But it wasn't Logan who greeted her when she opened the door.

Her smile faded as Marie looked up into the face of Victor Creed - the man who had helped Magneto kidnap and ultimately kill her - but right now, he had no idea who she was. Before Marie had time to react, a large, taloned hand was wrapped around her throat and she was forced against the wall.

"Well," he breathed against her lips as she struggled to regain her own breath. "Jimmy's got himself a pretty sweet deal here, hasn't he." When Marie tried to talk, Victor shushed her, placing a finger over her lips. He slowly began moving his hand down, over her soft curves, and further until he reached her apex. When he lifted the hem of Logan's shirt from where it lay against Marie's thighs, she swiftly brought her knee up to collide with Victor's balls. He immediately let her go to cradle his rapidly healing manhood, and she fought to stay on her feet as she got her breathing under control. Marie took in Victor's appearance as he moved to pin her again. His hair was much shorted that when she had last seen him, but otherwise he looked the same the same: built like a brick shithouse and scary as hell.

"Let me go." she said when Victor spun her around, pressing her against the wall so she couldn't fight him.

He took both of her wrists in one huge hand and pinned them above her head, breathing against her neck as he did. "I don't think so, sweetheart." Victor leaned in further, pressing his now healed hardness into her lower back. "I think I want to have a little fun before we get interrupted."

"Too late for that." Victor's weight was suddenly gone, and Marie turned in time to see him on the floor at Logan's feet. She almost gasped when she saw the bone claws protruding from his fists, the tips glistening with Victors blood. "Take the truck." he told her. "Go."

Marie grabbed Logan's arm as she passed him, noted Victor's unconscious form, and kissed Logan on the cheek before running out the front door.

It wasn't until she was four miles down the road that Marie realised she had no shoes, pants or underwear for that matter. She pulled over and cut off the engine about halfway between Logan's and the bar. She sat in silence, hands on the wheel, wondering what the hell had just happened. Half an hour passed before Logan tapped on the driver side window, making Marie jump nearly out of her skin. Opening the door, she threw herself into Logan's arms.

"I was so worried about you." she whispered as she clung to him. Logan held her tightly, breathing in her delicate scent and buried a hand in her hair. After a moment, Marie pulled back to examine Logan, noting the dried blood on his hands and face. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She ran her hands up Logan's arms and her fingers caressed his jaw and lips. He took her hands in his when he answered.

"I'm fine, baby." Logan looked Marie in the eye and kissed her palm. "But I need to get you somewhere safe." Marie thought for a long moment before responding, unsure of how Logan would react.

"I know where to go."


	8. That really drives you insane alt

-1It had been three weeks since Marie had walked into Logan's life and changed it for the better. Three weeks since he had told her he loved her. Three weeks since she had broken down in his arms and told him everything.

He didn't know what to think at first. After all, Stryker could have sent her out to keep tabs on him. But eventually, he had seen sense; the way she knew everything about him, the pictures she had of the two of them, the way she spoke of their last night together. Logan didn't need his heightened senses to know she wasn't lying, he could tell by the raw emotion in her voice and eyes. So he had held her while she cried and watched her as she slept.

When Marie awoke it was light outside, and the birds were chirping happily outside the bedroom window. She leaned over Logan's side of the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand, sighed when she realised it was only 6:15, and forced herself out of bed. Wrapping one of Logan's shirts around her, Marie went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Logan had made a fresh pot before he went to work and, feeling that it was still warm, she frowned at the thought that she had just missed him.

Marie was halfway to the bedroom when heavy footfalls were heard on the front porch and she stopped in her tracks. Smiling to herself, Marie made her way to the door, thinking Logan must have forgotten something. But it wasn't Logan who greeted her when she opened the door.

Her smile faded as Marie looked up into the face of David North. Logan's brief memories of this dangerous man flooded her mind, only for a nano second, but he saw her freeze momentarily. Before Marie had time to react, a large, rough hand was wrapped around her throat and she was forced against the wall.

"Well," he breathed against her lips as she struggled to regain her own breath. "Logan's got himself a pretty sweet deal here, hasn't he." When Marie tried to talk, David shushed her, placing a finger over her lips. He slowly began moving his free hand down, over her soft curves, and further until he reached her apex. When he lifted the hem of Logan's shirt from where it lay against Marie's thighs, she swiftly brought her knee up to collide with David's balls. He immediately let her go to cradle his aching manhood, and she fought to stay on her feet as she got her breathing under control.

Marie took in David's appearance as he moved to pin her again. He was about the same height as Logan ,his hair was short and black, and he wore green army fatigues.

"Let me go." she said when David spun her around, pressing her forward against the wall so she couldn't fight him. Marie could also feel something she both assumed and hoped was a gun pressed against her lower back.

He took both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, breathing against her neck as he did. "I don't think so, sweetheart." David leaned in further, pressing his still tender hardness into her lower back. "I think I want to have a little fun before we get interrupted."

"Too late for that." David's weight was suddenly gone, and Marie turned in time to see him on the floor at Victor Creed's feet. She almost gasped when she saw his dark brown talons, the tips glistening with David's blood. She didn't have time ask what the hell was going on before Logan came running in, still bleeding from a rapidly healing his head wound.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She ran her hands up Logan's arms and her fingers caressed his jaw and lips. He took her hands in his when he answered.

"I'm fine, baby." Logan looked Marie in the eye and kissed her palm. "But I need to get you somewhere safe." Marie looked into Logan's eyes for a moment longer before her thoughts were interrupted by Victor.

"This is all really touching, but you need to get moving if you don't want your girlfriend to end up in some lab." Logan nodded silently to Victor, and pulled Marie gently to her feet. Guiding her to the bedroom, he told her to dress and she did so absently while trying to understand what the hell was happening.

"Who is he?" she asked, pulling her jeans up over her long legs when Victor flipped David over and took a small black device from the unconscious mans sleeve.

"He's a very bad man." Victor told her. "Be quiet." Victor pushed a little button on the side of the gadget and spoke into it. "They're gone. What now?"

"Victor?" the voice on the other end asked "Where's Agent Zero?"

"Out cold. Looks pretty beat up, too, but he's still alive." Victor said as Marie got to her feet, dragging the dark denim over her hips and looking around for her boots. She heard Stryker heave a sigh and he was silent as he gathered his thoughts.

"He's not that beat up." Marie argued. Victor looked down at David to confirm this and thought for a moment, reaching down to grab the oblivious man by the collar. Marie was about to ask what he intended to do when Victor landed a solid punch to David's face and dropped him rather unceremoniously onto the floor again.

"Happy now?" Victor asked facetiously.

"Overjoyed." Marie deadpanned before turning to Logan and enquiring "What the hell did you do with my boots?" Logan stopped in his tracks to think, turning to face the bed and miming throwing something over his shoulder.

"Under the dresser?" Marie got down on her knees to look under the dresser and frowned when she stood up, boots in hand.

"How did they get under - oh." Marie blushed as she thought back to the night before and pulled on dark brown ankle boots.

Victor was about to chime in with some inappropriate comment or another when Stryker cut him off. "What are you doing there anyway?" Logan shot Victor a worried look before the larger man replied.

"You sent that ass-hat after her alone." he stated. "You really thought he could just walk out of here without a scratch?" It was the truth. He couldn't argue, right?

"So you thought you'd go back him up." Stryker finished for him.

"Looks like I'm kind of late though." Victor was starting to worry. He knew Stryker wasn't stupid and he was probably keeping tabs on all of them.

"I don't believe you, Victor."

"What?" the feral mutant was clearly annoyed when he spoke again.

"You could never do what needed to be done when it came to your brother."

"Twist!" Marie was sincerely shocked by what she had just heard, but she knew that Logan would have came clean about his brother trying to kill her, had he remembered.

"Stryker?" Victor barked into the tiny black comm unit, but answer came there none. He threw the device to the floor and shouted "Shit!"

"What the hell is going on?" Marie demanded when Logan re-emerged from the bedroom with both of their bags.

He ignored her, instead asking Victor "How long do you think we have?"

"Half an hour tops." Victor told him, running a large, taloned hand over his face. The two of them set about packing up the truck, not wanting to hear the cleanup team's helicopter coming over the ridge. Marie walked out onto the front porch, not really knowing what to do, or even what was going on.

"Is anybody going to explain this to me or do I have to guess?" she asked, clearly agitated.

"Simple." Victor said, "In about twenty five minutes, this place is going to be levelled by a big-ass helicopter. Any other questions?" Marie opened her mouth to speak when Logan cut her off.

"We don't have time for a Q and A, we need to get on the road." he said as he tied a tarp over the flatbed. He held out his hand for Marie, and half smiled when she moved forward and took it in her own smaller one. She climbed into the truck ahead of Logan, sitting between him and Victor as the engine roared to life. "We'll drop you on the way." he told Victor, swinging the wheel around and heading quickly down the mountain road.

"Any idea where you're going?" Victor asked with a certain softness and concern in his voice Logan hadn't heard in some time. Marie thought for a long moment before responding, unsure of how they would react.

"I know where to go."


	9. Let's do the Time Warp again, again

-1"So," Logan said as he eyed the mansion at the end of the long driveway, "What makes you think these guys are going to believe a crazy story like this anyway?"

"You did." Marie said, smiling sweetly when Logan mock scowled at her and bit down on his cigar. "Then again, we were naked when I told you." then as an afterthought, she added "Maybe if I-" Logan cut her off with a low growl and she burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be." Logan warned as he cut off the engine, stubbing his cigar out in the ashtray on the dash board. They both got out of the truck and headed to the front door, Marie eyeing the silver Porsche Spyder sitting just inside the open garage. When Marie rang the doorbell, Logan looked around and noticed a young redhead sitting against the trunk of an old tree on the lawn. Seemingly engrossed in her book, she paid him no mind, and Logan thought back to his own childhood. "I was never that young." he told Marie, turning back and wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

Marie turned to look at the girl before smiling. "Like you ever grew up." The deep rumble in Logan's chest could strike fear into the hearts of the bravest men, but only served to make the woman in his arms giggle, and he had to smile at that.

When the door opened, they were greeted by a tall, dark haired young man wearing red sunglasses. Marie instantly recognised him from an old class photo the Professor kept in his office. She and Logan were standing face-to-face with a teenaged Scott Summers.

"Hi." he said cheerfully and wiped oily his hands on his grease stained t-shirt. "I'm Scott. The Professor will be with you soon. Come in." Logan was about to ask just how the hell this Professor knew about them, but Marie stopped him, walking straight in and pulling him after her.

"Hi, Scott." she said, equally cheerful. "I'm Marie, and this is my boyfriend, Logan."

"Pleased to meet you." Scott told them, sticking out his hand. Marie shook it politely, elbowing Logan in the ribs when he hesitated.

"That your Little Bastard in the garage?" he asked the boy before him.

"Sure is," Scott confirmed smiling, "I'm almost finished restoring her, I'm missing the tailpipe." he told them proudly.

"Scott?" a voice called from down the hall. Marie recognised it instantly and tried not to stiffen as the source approached.

"This is the couple to see the Professor." Scott told the newcomer. "This is Logan and Marie."

"Erik Lehnsherr. I'm an associate of Charles." Both Marie and Logan took his hand when he offered it, but Erik sensed Marie's unease. He was a tall man with bright blue eyes. His thick grey hair was swept back smartly, and he wore a dark purple suit. Marie thought back to when she had met him; all of his arrogance, all of her fear. Meeting him now though, with his friendly manner and kind smile, it was difficult to imagine what he would one day be capable of. "Unfortunately, Charles has been detained, but he caught me up on your situation." Marie looked down at her feet, knowing what had to be done, and dreading it with all her heart.

"You have to go now." Logan said, it wasn't a question. He knew the inevitable when he saw it. He wished he could keep her forever, but if she was telling the truth - which he strongly believed she was - he would still remember her two decades from now.

"Well," Erik said, not wanting to intrude in what was clearly a personal moment "Scott and I are going to go…over there…right now." And with that, the two men walked off down the hall, pretending to admire some painting or another.

"What's with you and that Erik guy? Is he an ass in the future?" Logan asked, both genuinely curious and trying to put off the inescapable goodbye.

"We really don't have time for that story right now." Marie told him with that sweet half-smile of hers. She took Logan's hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "Maybe you'll find out someday. Maybe I changed things too much." She squeezed his hands and fought to keep her feelings under control. "Logan, I…God, I love you so much." Marie forced her eyes shut against the flood of tears that was sure to come.

"I love you too, baby. More that anything." She moved her hands from his, sliding them up Logan's arms as he pressed his lips to hers for what they both knew would be the last time.

Marie knew from having Logan in her head exactly how he was feeling. She had never needed words, neither of them had. They were always perfectly in sync, and others always felt the need to point it out when they finished each others sentences or laughed at a joke nobody else got.

Erik and Scott looked down the hall when a white light erupted from the lovers' position. All they saw was a rapidly dimming radiance, and Logan standing alone.

A nano second or so later, Marie became devastatingly aware of someone shining a bright light in her eyes. She lifted her head and looked around, noticing that she was suddenly sitting at the breakfast table on the veranda. She was wearing green silk pyjamas and a creamy yellow bathrobe.

"You fall asleep again there?" Scott asked her, rolling up a pancake and almost swallowing it whole.

"I felt like a nap before the show." she told him, smiling and wiping her eyes.

"That's so funny." he said. He washed down his pancake with a swig of milky coffee, nodding to Logan as he approached the table, repeating the act when Jean placed a fresh plate of pancakes in front of him.

"That's disgusting. Really." Logan said as he handed Marie a mug of strong, black coffee and sat next to her on the loveseat, putting an arm around her shoulders. "The sex must be really good." Marie laughed into Logan's chest, breathing in his masculine scent through his wife beater, as Jean snorted into her tea before composing herself. She tucked a long, red curl behind her ear before replying.

"Well, if you must know, we haven't slept together since we got engaged."

"Yeah," Scott agreed "We're waiting until after we get married."

Logan grunted into his mug as Marie swatted his chest and chimed in. "I think it's sweet."

"It's going to be magical, man." Scott told Logan, and swallowed another mouthful of pancake.

"I believe you!" Logan replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, what about you guys?" Jean asked Logan, motioning to him and Marie and sipping her tea delicately.

"What about us guys?" he asked suspiciously, wondering where she was taking this.

"The way we hear it, you dropped your panties for Marie pretty much straight away." Scott said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll have you know that our relationship is not all about sex, okay?" Logan told him very matter of factly running his thick, strong fingers through Marie's hair.

"Huh."

"Wait, there are things you don't know?" Marie asked sarcastically.

"Hey," Scott cried in mock offence "I know lots of stuff!"

"What's the capital of North Dakota?" He hesitated before turning to face Jean.

"Will you still marry me?"

"Of course I will." and she planted a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. "But only because the dresses are almost ready. Which reminds me," she said to Marie "Storm said she'd meet us in town. Something about 'alone time' with Forge."

"We all know what that means." Marie chirped, bumping fists with Jean.

"Why is it that we would get in trouble for doing something like that, but if you do it, it's cool?" Scott asked, setting his mug down on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Because we're awesome." Marie stated.

"And we're going to be late for our final fitting if we don't leave soon." Jean finished for her. "So we should go get ready." and Jean pulled Marie up out of Logan's grasp, into the house and only stopped when they reached the elevator. "Oh, I forgot my phone." she told Marie, turning back towards the terrace. "You go on. Can you meet me down here in an hour?"

"Sure thing." Marie reassured her. "You don't have to worry about me, just think happy wedding thoughts." Jean passed Logan on her way back out and didn't stop when she spoke to him.

"Don't keep her too long." she instructed him, and he saluted her as he jumped into the elevator after Marie.

"Hi." he said casually, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Hi." she replied coyly, and smiled when Logan bowed his head to capture her lips.

"I know you're not you." he whispered against her lips. When the door opened, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall and into his room. He closed the door, locked it, and pushed Marie up against the hard oak.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked him, looking up through her long, dark lashes.

"Well," Logan started, "The way I remember it, we didn't make love for four days between leaving my cabin and arriving here." He pressed his lips to her neck, slowly moving to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"So, that's four whole days to make up for?" she whimpered, trying to keep a level head and failing miserably. "Jean's waiting for me." she argued when Logan stripped her of her bathrobe.

"Let her wait." He left no room for argument as he pulled Marie to the bed, leaving a trail of pyjamas until Marie lay naked beneath him, reacquainting herself with his body. Marie ran her fingers lightly over Logan's broad, muscular shoulders, slowly moving them down his back. She held him to her then, just taking in his scent, the texture of his skin, the way his body felt against hers.

"I really missed you." she said, and smiled when he looked down into her big, brown eyes.

"I missed you, too." Logan smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "I didn't even know if I would ever find you again."

"But we're together now." she told him, nuzzling Logan's throat as his arousal rested on her abdomen. "That's all that matters."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." he agreed. "And I, personally, think the best course of action to take right now is to make up for lost time." She giggled and Logan smiled, moving his cock against her entrance.

Marie pressed her lips to Logan's again as he pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his hips, causing her to gasp when he entered her. She dug her nails into his back when he began thrusting into her, his pace slow and even, and he made sure to pay special attention to Marie's sensitive spots.

He kissed her lips once more before moving to her neck and collarbone. Logan was quite enjoying the sweet taste of her skin when Marie flipped him over. Now straddling Logan, she looked down into his eyes and smiled, running her hands over his chest and moving slowly against him.

"Marie." Logan moaned as she took all of him inside her, biting her lip and throwing her head back, her long, tousled hair falling over her shoulders and tickling Logan's chest when she leaned down to kiss him.

"God, you feel so good inside me." she told Logan, riding him harder and gasping as he met her thrust for thrust. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her closer to him with every move. When she captured his lips again, Logan buried his left hand in her thick locks, rolling them over once more so they lay across the bed. He moved to lean on his right arm for leverage and sighed against Marie's lips as she trailed her fingers down through the hair on his chest and abdomen, wrapping her arms around his waist and nipping his bottom lip. "Logan, I want all of you." she said when his left hand began moving down her side to her hip. "No holding back."

He smiled against her lips when he thought of how Marie had never been afraid of him, she had always accepted the animal that usually lay at rest within him. She knew fine well what he was capable of - be it from personal experience or from the memories she had absorbed when he saved her life - and she still loved him. She had always loved for one simple reason: they were the same. They were afraid when they found out what they were, they knew what it was like to be alone, they would do anything for one another. Sure, she didn't understand hockey and didn't much care for beer, but she still watched games with him, and she could sure handle her whiskey. They both made small compromises from time to time: she would watch a hockey game and he would give _Firefly_ a chance, she would help him tinker with his bike and then they would share a bubble bath. They were happy, they fit perfectly together.

"Logan?" Marie asked after a moments silence, Logan unmoving above her, inside her. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, baby." he told her reassuringly, kissing her softly once more "I love you so much."

"I love you." she echoed, and her voice held that sweet, delicate tone reserved for Logan alone. He ducked his head and seized her lips again, on a sudden moving hard and fast inside her. The only reply to Marie's moans and cries was a deep, predatory rumble from low in Logan's chest, exciting her further as they drove each other closer to the edge.

Marie raked her fingernails down Logan's back and across his shoulders as he pounded her sensitive pussy, nipping and sucking her swollen lips all the while. "Logan," she breathed heavily "I'm so close." her voice purely a whimper as the sensations of her impending orgasm overtook her.

"Marie." Logan groaned, his lips crushing hers yet again, and in his passion induced haze he could swear it was for the first time. He sighed at how her lips felt, soft and compliant against his own hard, demanding mouth. Logan moved his left hand from her hip and under the small of her back, altering the angle of penetration. They swallowed each others cries of ecstasy as they fell over the brink together, Logan holding Marie in an iron grip as he were afraid to let her go.

They lay like that until Jean came knocking at the door, Yelling that they only had fifteen minutes before they had to leave. "Shit." Marie mumbled under her breath, and then to Jean "I'm getting dressed as we speak."

"Sure you are." Jean yelled back, a smile evident in her voice.

"She'll be ready soon, Red." Logan told her, pulling out of Marie and smiling when she half frowned, planting a soft kiss on her nose.

"If you say so." they both listened as she walked off down the hall and back to her room to finish getting ready.

"I'll get the shower started." Logan said, making his way to the bathroom while gloriously naked.

Marie rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, watching him as he went. She really didn't know what she had done to disserve Logan, but as she thought about the past few years - all he had done for her, all he had shown her - she knew she could never leave him. Hell, she probably brought him here so she would know where to find him when she got back to her time. She always had been a little bit selfish, but then again, who wasn't? And Logan was the same with her - every time she had a nightmare, he would welcome her into his arms, and his bed, and hold her until the morning.

Logan walked back into the bedroom to find Marie daydreaming, and smiled when he caught her gaze. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her, making his way to her and lying down again beside her.

"I was thinking how immensely lucky I am to have you." she told him, threading her fingers through his thick, untameable hair.

"You brought me here on purpose, didn't you?"

"No!" she started, but decided it was probably best to give it up as a bad job. "Yes and no." Logan looked her dead in the eye and stared her down. "More yes than no." Marie finished as she dropped her gaze. "Are you mad at me?" she asked coyly.

"Baby, you are the best goddamn thing that ever happened to me." she smiled as Logan tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I could never be mad at you." He kissed her sweetly once more and pulled the sheet from her perfect form. "Go get in the shower, I be there in a minute."

"You promise?" Marie asked seductively, earning herself another growl from Logan. She giggled and made her way to the bathroom as instructed, sending up a little Thank You to whatever God might be up there that they were both where they were meant to be.


End file.
